A Weekend Away
by obsessedbonesfan
Summary: It's been a week since Brennan was kidnapped and Booth offers her a weekend away with him at a cabin he rented. Will she agree to go with him? First attempt at a multi-chap fic. Finally Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I want to make this into a multiple chapter fic, but I don't know if I should continue with this idea. Constructive criticism and reviews are helpful! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. Fox does. This is just for fun.**

He walked into her office to find her asleep at her desk. He paused, about to turn around and leave so that he didn't wake her, but she lifted her head off her arms and looked at him.

"Booth, what are you doing here?" Her voice was thick with exhaustion and the bags under her eyes were more evidence to the fact that she hadn't slept well in a week. He sat down in the chair across from her desk and she laid her head back down on her arms. She looked at him expectantly. "What do you want?"

"I rented a cabin this weekend and I thought that maybe you would like to join me. You know, get away from the city for a little bit…just me and you." He replied, causing her to sit up and stare at him in shock. Her sleeve rose up a few inches with the sudden movement and he could see the edge of a bruise peeking out from beneath the fabric. Noticing his gaze, she grabbed the sleeve and pulled it down, a faint blush rising on her cheeks. She looked away from him, one hand playing with the edge of her sleeve. "I just think it would be good for you, Bones."

Her eyes once again met his. Her blue eyes stared into him with a blank gaze. He couldn't tell if she was thinking about his proposition or if she had retreated behind the walls that had built up again this week. It was hard to tell-this was the only expression he seemed to be getting from her now. "I don't know."

"Bones, it's on a lake and everything. There's two bedrooms-one is more of a loft area complete with balcony. It's even in the mountains. Will you please come with me?" He asked, watching as her brow furrowed as she struggled to make a decision. This had been the most time he had spent with her this week because she had completely shut him out. Every time he tried to come over with Thai or spend time with her here, she always ignored him and his attempts to get her to talk to him. She had been stubbornly silent-this was the most she had said to him in one sitting.

He heard footsteps approaching quickly, heels click-clacking on the lab's floor. He turned to find Angela in the entrance to the office, bags that had obviously come from the diner in both hands. She looked shocked to see him sitting there, but walked in and set the bags on the floor next to the desk.

"I didn't know you were going to be here, Booth, or I would have gotten you something." Angela said apologetically as she dug around in one of the bags, finally pulling out a fork and take-out container. She set these in front of Brennan, who pushed them away as Angela continued to rummage in the other bag.

"Angela, I'm not hungry." She said, glaring at her friend who had found her own food by now and dragged a chair up to the desk. "Booth can have mine. I don't want it."

"Well, you're going to have to eat it anyway. You've barely eaten anything all week! What am I supposed to do? Feed you through a tube?" Angela exclaimed, fed up with the fact that Brennan refused to eat what she put in front of her. "I've brought her food every day for the past week for lunch and tried to get her to eat _something_. I've gone to all her favorite restaurants now and she _still_ refuses to eat." This was directed at Booth, who turned to look at his partner. She looked miserable, her knees pulled up to her chest now, head resting on top of them. Her eyes were closed and her shirt had rode up-another edge of a bruise could be seen. As though she could feel his eyes on her, she pulled it down to cover her side and part of her lower back.

"So, what brings you here in the middle of the day, sweetie?" Angela asked him between forkfuls of salad. "I know you've been trying too, but I haven't seen you here at this time. Cam and Hodgins are a little worried and so am I. Look at her-this isn't her normal reaction."

"I rented a cabin up in the mountains this weekend and I asked her to go with me-just the two of us. I thought it would be a good idea to get her away from the city for a while, but she won't answer the question. All she has said since I've been here was to ask what I was doing here and say, "I don't know" in response to my idea. This is beginning to worry me too." He replied, never taking his eyes off the woman sitting across from him.

"That's a really good idea. If anyone can make her feel better and maybe even eat or sleep-I'd be happy with either one right now and probably so would you- it's you, Booth." She reached over and gently nudged Brennan's shoulder.

"Angela!" He whispered frantically. "You're going to wake her up!"

Angela turned to look at him. "She's not asleep. She's been doing this all week. When she wants someone to go away, she'll curl up like this and pretend to fall asleep until said person leaves. On Monday, I left and turned around to see if she was faking it and she was. It's her defense mechanism." She gently nudged Brennan's shoulder again and Brennan "woke" up to glare at the both of them, rubbing her shoulder with one hand.

"What do you want now?" Angela gave Booth a knowing look before turning her attention back to her friend.

"I think that it would be a wonderful idea if you went with Booth, sweetie. You need some time away from here. Time to just get away and forget. It would be good for you and I think that Booth would take excellent care of you." This was the wrong thing to say.

"I don't need to be taken care of, Angela! I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I don't need you or Booth." She exclaimed, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at both of them again. "But…it would be good to get away from…all this." She murmured, looking down as a faint blush crept up her cheeks.

"Then it's settled. I'll take you home and we can begin to pack. Booth can pick you up tomorrow around nine-is that good, Booth?"

"That's fine."

"Great! Do you think you could talk to Cam about this?" The question was once again directed towards him and he assured her that he would. "Then we're all set-"

Brennan cut her off. "Angela, tomorrow's Friday! I have to come in to work-"

"You haven't even been doing any work here this week, even if you do come in, so one day off isn't going to be a big deal." Angela said with a tone of finality. He stood as she did, pulling Brennan to a standing position beside her.

"I should go talk to Cam now." He said, walking out of her office. This weekend trip had sounded like a good idea, but by now he wasn't so sure, especially with Brennan's reluctance to eat or sleep or talk. He knew that he had a tough weekend ahead of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I had to post this chapter again because I realized that it was missing the last few sentences. For anyone who has already read this and is looking for an update, there should be another chapter up soon. Constructive criticism and reviews are welcome!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. Fox does. This is just for fun.**

He pulled into the driveway to the cabin. The ride up had been long and silent, save for the soft classical coming from the radio. He had let her choose the station that she wanted and it was just his luck that she chose _classical._ If there was a genre of music that he didn't like the most, it would have to be a tie between electronic and classical.

She got out of the passenger side and went around to the back of the SUV. He heard her open the trunk and he was out of his seat in a second. He ran back to where she was struggling with her bag and took it from her, also grabbing his own. She glared at him, crossed her arms over her chest and began walking towards the cabin. He closed the trunk and followed her.

He unlocked the door and allowed her to step inside before following. The door opened on to a living room with an attached kitchen separated by a half wall. The walls were wood, the ones you would expect to see in this kind of cabin. There were two deer heads hanging on the wall and it was decorated in a woodsy-country theme. A couch broke up the room, with a coffee table sitting in front of it and a television set up in front of that. She walked over to the couch and sat down, putting her head in her hands. He dropped their bags at the front door and sat down next to her on the couch. He didn't try to hug her-he knew that she would just push him away.

"Do you have any aspirin or Motrin?" She muttered, her head still in her hands.

"Headache?" He asked as he dug out the Motrin he had packed. She didn't respond, just held her hand out for the bottle of pills. "Bones, at least let me get you some water. I hate watching you take pills dry." He wandered into the kitchen and searched in the cupboards until he found a glass. The kitchen was a decent size, with lots of cupboards and counter space. There was a modern looking refrigerator sitting next to a stove and there was a wood table in the middle that would fit at least six. This, too, was decorated with a woodsy-country theme, just like he had expected it to be.

He sat back down next to her on the couch and placed the bottle of pills in her still-outstretched hand. She straightened up, shook out two Motrin and took them. "Want to come see the rest of the cabin with me?" He offered. She just shook her head and sank back into the couch.

Leaving their bags at the door, he walked into the doorway off the living room. It was a bedroom, complete with two double beds. There was a nightstand next to each of them and each one had their own alarm clock and lamp. Instead of the wood walls he had seen in both the kitchen and living room, these walls were painted a soft blue-green with white trim. The bedspreads matched and there were no deer heads in here.

Exiting the bedroom, he turned to walk down the small hallway, blocked partially by a carpeted wooden staircase that led up to the loft. Moving past this, he entered the door at the end of the hallway to find a bathroom. It was your basic bathroom with a sink, shower, and toilet. There was nothing really special about it, but he was very thankful that there were no deer heads in here either.

He wandered back down the hallway to the staircase. Taking the stairs two at a time, he found himself in the loft area. There was one queen-sized bed in the middle of the room against the wall, underneath the highest point of the peaked ceiling. It was covered with a deep red bedspread that matched the rug on the floor next to it. There was a television on the opposite wall and also an armchair next to the bed. If he was paying an arm and a leg for this weekend, at least this was a nice place and he had persuaded Bones to come with him.

He stepped out onto the balcony that accompanied the room and was amazed at the view. It looked out onto the lake and the mountains behind it. It was complete with two lawn chairs (nice ones, not the plastic ones most people have) and a small wrought-iron table. This was definitely a good choice, he thought to himself. Very peaceful. He knew that they both needed a little peace right now.

Going back inside, he headed down the stairs to find his partner in the same position that he had left her. It was one in the afternoon and he was hungry. He headed back out to his SUV to grab the groceries he had brought so he could make them lunch. He didn't want to think about waking her, but she needed to eat something.

He fixed a small salad for her and a ham sandwich for himself. Carrying the plates back out to the living room, he saw that she had laid down on the couch but wasn't sleeping. She sat up when she heard him approach and he set the food in front of her.

"I'm not hungry." She said, pushing the plate away.

"Bones, Angela and I both know that you've barely eaten anything all week. I'm sorry, but you are eating this. Unless there's something else you would prefer to eat." He grabbed the fork and offered it to her. She took it, glaring at him the whole time. He watched as she took a very small bite and chewed, finally swallowing. "Isn't that better, Bones?"

She said nothing in response, just kept eating. He turned his attention to his sandwich as she stood. "Bones, where are you going?"

"I'm finished." He jumped up to see that the salad was only about half eaten. Well, that was better than nothing, he thought, and sat back down. "I think I'm going to take a walk." She said, walking back into the living room.

"Well, Bones, I can come with you."

"Booth, I just need a little time alone, all right?" She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. "You and Angela don't have to watch over me every second of the day. I _am_ capable of taking care of myself, even though you don't seem to think so."

"Bones, that's not what I meant."

"Then what _did_ you mean?" He didn't answer. "That's what I thought." She said, turning on her heel and storming out of the cabin. He watched her go, knowing that if he went after her, she would only shut him out more than she already was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I know this chapter is a little short and I haven't updated in a while, but I had to finish a ton of homework before break ends on Monday. Constructive criticism and reviews are welcome!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. Fox does.**

It had been more than a half an hour since she had stormed out of the cabin. He wanted to give her some time to calm down, but if she didn't come back soon, he was going after her. He decided that he would wait ten more minutes before he went looking for her.

The ten minutes came and went. He stood up, turned off the television and stepped out onto the porch to find her sitting on the end of the dock. She certainly hadn't gone far, he thought to himself as he walked down to where she was sitting. She looked over her shoulder when she heard him approaching, but made no attempt to leave. He sat down next to her, slipping off his shoes and dangling his feet in the water. He looked at her to find her looking back at him.

"Booth, I just…I'll tell you when I'm ready. I know you haven't personally been bugging me for information about what happened, but Angela has and…it's hard. Right now, I don't want to talk about it and having you hovering over me every second hasn't been helping either. I just want you to act like nothing happened."

"But, Bones-"

She held up a hand to stop him from protesting. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I want you to act normal around me. I know that you want to know exactly what happened and that you want to help me get past this, but I'll tell you when I'm ready. If you try to push me into saying anything, I'll just get angry and do the exact opposite. I don't know why I haven't had an appetite." She said in anticipation of his next question. "Do you think you could do that?"

"Yeah." He replied. "Did you actually take a walk, or did you just come down here?"

"I didn't really feel like taking a walk in the woods, so I just came down here. This is a really nice place, Booth. Thanks for doing this." She looked down at her hands as a blush crept onto her cheeks. "It really means a lot that you would go through all this trouble just for me."

"No problem." He replied, a small smile on his face. "I think we should start over. You haven't even seen the whole cabin yet." He stood up and offered a hand, which she ignored and stood up on her own. They began walking back up to the cabin when suddenly she stopped and turned to him.

"There aren't any more deer heads anywhere, are there?" She asked.

"No." He couldn't help the laughter that came bubbling out of him. She glared at him for a moment before she gave him a small smile. Things were looking up-maybe this weekend wouldn't be so bad after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I haven't updated recently because of school and homework and finals are coming up. Also, Brennan might be a little OOC in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. Fox does. This is just for fun.**

He awoke suddenly, wrenched out of a dream that he couldn't remember, only the fact that he hadn't been able to save her. He was breathing heavily and he could feel tears staining his cheeks. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he stood. It probably wasn't a good idea to go check on her, especially not in the middle of the night, but he couldn't shake the feeling that she was…gone.

He took the stairs two at a time, arriving at the top only to find the bed empty and still made up. He turned and descended the stairs. In his mad dash to find her, he had missed the fact that she was lying on the couch. The television was on, but she appeared to be asleep. He walked over to her, intending to pick her up and put her to bed, but she suddenly turned away from him.

"No." She muttered. "NO!" Her voice had risen to the point where she was almost screaming. Suddenly she sat up, breathing heavily. He could see that she was attempting to calm herself, but it wasn't working and she still hadn't noticed that he was standing next to her.

"Bones." He whispered, not wanting to frighten her. She turned toward him at the sound of his voice and stared at him in shock.

"What are you doing here?" He had to strain to hear her words and sat down next to her. She immediately distanced herself from him, moving as far away as she could.

"Why aren't you in bed?" He said, avoiding the question.

"I couldn't sleep, so I came down here to watch television and must have fallen asleep." He could hear her voice quivering as she stared at him. "And you didn't answer my question, Booth." Her eyes began to fill with tears and her chest rose and fell rapidly as she struggled to keep herself under control.

"I couldn't sleep either." He replied. "I went upstairs to check on you, but you weren't there, so I came back down here and found you on the couch." A tear rolled down one cheek as she looked at him. "Bones…come here."

Another tear rolled down her cheek as she continued to hold his gaze. He knew that she was struggling to make a decision and he decided to make that decision for her. She hadn't let him in this whole week and all he wanted to do right now was take her pain away. He closed the distance between them until he was sitting next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and although she struggled at first, soon she wrapped her own arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest. Her tears soon turned into sobs and her fingers dug into his back as the full strength of her emotions let loose. He began to rub small circles into her back in an attempt to sooth her, murmuring that it was going to be all right.

He didn't know how long she had been crying, but he could feel her calming down. Her sobs had turned into shaky breaths that she drew in and out and soon she pulled away. She struggled out of his embrace and stood. She began to walk toward the staircase to go upstairs and "run away" from him, but he wasn't letting her off that easy this time. He jumped up and ran after her, grabbing her arm. She spun to face him, anger shining in her eyes.

"Bones, I left you alone this whole week, but I'm done. I'm not going to pressure you to tell me what happened or anything like that, but I am _not_ going to let you run away from me again."

"Then wouldn't that be a form of pressuring me? Forcing me to be with you when all I want to be is alone? I'm not running away." She said defensively, even though they both knew that she _was_ running away. "I came here with you, didn't I?"

"Bones, after we talked, you barely said another word to me all night."

"I ate the dinner you made, didn't I? You can't expect to start acting completely normal all of a sudden. This is _hard_, Booth. I'm not going to get over this right away."

"I'm only trying to help." His voice dropped to a whisper and he reached out to brush a strand of hair from her face. She stepped away from his touch and glared at him.

"This is _exactly_ what I mean! You…you…you're always there! Watching over me, looking at me every few seconds to see if my expression has changed, for any signs of pain in my face so that you can swoop in and try to make it all better. Do you know how hard it is to maintain a normal composure when you're acting like that? I feel like I'm forced to act normal because if I start crying or anything, you're just going to start asking questions and wanting answers that I don't want to give you right now and when I don't tell you what you want to know, you act like everything's okay, but it's really not and then I start feeling compelled to tell you things that I don't want you to know!" Tears were once again running down her cheeks as she stared at him. "You always manage to drag things out of me that I don't want to ever tell anyone and I don't want to put that burden on you. You don't need to feel the pain I'm feeling. I don't want to share anything with you, but when you start asking those questions, all my walls are weakened and everything comes pouring out! Do you know how strange it feels to suddenly want to tell someone all these things that I've been keeping inside all these years? I've known Angela for years and she's never had this effect on me. Then you come into my life and it's as if I don't want to stop telling you things and I relinquish all control over what I'm saying." She paused for breath, her chest rising and falling rapidly once again. "I've always been able to control my emotions very well and this…this is not being able to control your emotions. I've always locked them away in a box along with the bad memories and then you come along and dredge them up with everything else." All the fight seemed to go out of her with this statement.

"Bones, I never ask you any questions, I just wait until you're ready to tell me." He said, giving her a puzzled look.

"But you sit and be with me and hug me and tell me everything's going to be okay and then I hear your voice in my head, asking me what's wrong. I see the unasked questions in your eyes and I feel compelled to answer them. Even though you don't ask me them outright, I know you're thinking them and it has the same effect on me. Actually, it has more of an effect because I don't feel like you're prying. It's like, if I don't tell you, it's okay as long as I tell you when I'm ready and that just makes the words come pouring out because…I don't actually know why and I don't why I suddenly blurted all this out either. You just have that effect on me." By now, she had calmed down and was looking at him almost apologetically. "I guess I still don't know how to deal with this whole "sharing your feelings" thing."

"It's all right. You should go back to bed." He said, gesturing to the staircase behind her.

"Maybe I'll stay down here. The bedroom down here has two beds…I mean, maybe I don't really want to be alone right now."

"I know. Come on. You need your rest." He turned and walked into the bedroom, her following after hesitating for a moment. He climbed back into bed as she climbed into the one next to him.

"'Night Bones."

"Good night, Booth." He heard her whisper a "thank you" before sleep overtook him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Very short chapter, but I felt like writing something. Should be updated again this weekend because finals will be over!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. Fox does. This is just for fun.**

He woke up to find sunshine streaming in through the windows. After realizing that she wasn't still in bed, he stood and walked out into the living room. She wasn't in here either, but he saw her outside, sitting on the porch swing. He could smell coffee on the air so he headed into the kitchen where a fresh pot sat on the counter. After pouring himself some, he walked back through the living room and out onto the porch. She turned when she heard him come out and patted the seat next to her, indicating he should sit.

He sat down next to her. "Morning."

"Morning." She replied, looking back out towards the lake. "I woke up a few minutes ago, so I decided to make some coffee and sit out here for a little bit. It's so…peaceful."

"So you were able to finally get some sleep last night?" He asked.

"Not really. I fell asleep about five on the couch because I still couldn't fall asleep. It's only about eight now, so I only got a few hours. Still, that's more than I've gotten in one sitting for a while."

"Well, that's good. So, is there anything in particular you would like to do today? I mean, we could go fishing or something. There isn't a boat, but we could fish off the dock." She turned to him and gave him a small smile.

"You really want to go fishing, don't you?"

"No, I just thought…yeah, I haven't been fishing in a while."

She stood. "That sounds like a good idea, actually. I haven't been fishing in a while, either."

"You like to fish?" He said in disbelief. "No offense, Bones, but that seems like something that takes a lot of waiting and you… you aren't the most patient person in the world." He stood and followed as she walked back into the cabin.

"I also like to hunt, but it's not the right time of year and…we don't have anything to hunt with."

"No, we don't." He set his mug down on the counter next to hers.

"Well, I guess I should go get dressed." She said, heading out of the kitchen. "You can get the stuff, right?"

"Yes, Bones." He rolled his eyes as he watched her go. She seemed a lot better this morning, which was a relief. It had been really hard for him to see her like that. He picked up his coffee and finished it before placing it in the sink and heading out of the kitchen to go get dressed.


	6. Chapter 6

They had been fishing for only about an hour, but she had already caught about nine small fish while he was going on two. Sure, fishing off the dock meant that you got stuck with all the small fish that hung out in the shallows but it was better than nothing. She had told him she knew how to fish, but it was still a surprise to watch her put a worm on a hook and take a fish off of it. Not many of the women he'd ever taken fishing could do that.

"Aha!" He was pulled out of his thoughts to find her dangling her line in front of him, another small fish hanging off the end. "I guess this makes the count ten to one." She swiftly removed the fish from the hook and placed it gently back in the lake, looking down as it swam off.

"You'd think they would have learned by now." He said, his eyes following her gaze to the shallow water beneath them. When she turned her attention to him, mouth open as if to start on some lecture about fish, he held up one hand. "Bones, I don't need a lecture right now. The fact that you have caught ten fish and I've only caught one is bad enough, no offense."

"No offense taken. I'd rather get my line back in the water anyway. See if I can widen this lead to eleven to one." She gave him a small, teasing smile.

"Well, we have all day. I think I could rack up enough fish to catch up to you."

"Somehow, I doubt that."

"Why?"

"Because…I just caught another one!" She said, holding up her line in front of his face. "Guess that makes it eleven to one!" This time the smile she gave him was accompanied by a soft laugh. He smiled back at her in shock.

"It's good to hear you laugh." He said softly, his own line forgotten.

"It feels good to laugh. I haven't laughed in a long time…" Her voice trailed off and she looked down at the fish that was still dangling off her hook. She swiftly removed it and set it gently in the water, waiting until it got its breath back before she pulled her hands out of the water, keeping her gaze focused on the shallow water.

"Bones…" He said softly, causing her to turn towards him. He was about to say something else when his pole gave a big jerk and nearly flew out of his hands. Gripping it tightly, he pulled back on it swiftly and began reeling it in, slowly because this fish was putting up one hell of a fight. "I think it's a big one!"

All of a sudden the fish attached to his hook flew out of the air and nearly hit him in the face before he jerked away. It began flopping around on the dock behind him and he heard her begin to laugh. "Um, Booth, I don't think it's a big one."

He turned around to see one of the smallest fish he had ever caught. "Man, how could that little fish be so strong?"

"Maybe he wasn't that strong, Booth." He looked over at her to see a mischievous smile on her face and a twinkle in her eyes.

"Are you trying to say that I'm not that strong, Bones?"

"Maybe I am. I mean, that fish couldn't have put up _that_ much of a fight." He reached down and unhooked the small fish and threw it back into the water with a splash.

"Is that what you think?" He set his fishing pole down.

"Yeah, that's what I think." She reeled in her own line and set it down next to his. "No, wait. That's what I _know_."

"Bones!" In an instant, she was on her feet and running away from him. He chased after her and she didn't make it far before he caught up to her. On an impulse, he flung his arms around her waist, picking her up off the ground and swinging her around. She laughed as he set her down, his arms still wrapped around her waist.

"I'm willing to rethink my position on the fact that you aren't very strong, Booth." She said, breathless.

"That's good, Bones, but I guess this means I won't be able to throw you in the lake now." He replied.

"You were going to throw me in the lake?" She tilted her head up so she could look him in the eyes.

"Well, that would have proved my strength, wouldn't it?"

"Yes, but then I would have to kick your ass. And Booth?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you could let me go now?"

"Oh, yeah." His arms fell from her waist and he took a step back. "Sorry."

"That's fine." An awkward silence fell between them and she absently rubbed her side.

"What about some lunch?" He asked, breaking the silence.

"It's only about ten thirty."

"Then it's brunch."

"Brunch?"

"Breakfast and lunch, Bones. It's in the middle of breakfast and lunch, therefore brunch."

"That sounds good. But this time, I'm making the food."

"No, you're not." He walked up next to her and wrapped one arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to him. "I can make some killer pancakes."

"Isn't that a breakfast food?" She asked as they headed back up to the cabin.

"Bones, it's called brunch because it's in between breakfast and lunch. There are no real "brunch" foods and usually breakfast food is served, all right?"

"Got it. Now, what were you saying about those killer pancakes?" He laughed as he held the door open for her and she stepped inside. This weekend was turning out much better than he had expected.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Between writer's block, homework and school, it was very difficult to update. I'm really sorry for the delay and I'm thinking there will be only about one or two more chapters.**

**Disclaimer: See first chapter.**

He lay in the bed in the cabin, sheets in a tangle on the floor because there was no air conditioning and it was still about eighty degrees in the house. He had the window open, but very little air was coming in as there was barely even a breeze. He thought about turning the fan on, but then he _really_ wouldn't get to sleep. With the amount of noise that thing made, it could keep even the soundest sleeper awake.

He rolled over onto his side, struggling to find a comfortable position. If he was hot, then his partner must be sweltering, because she was sleeping upstairs.

He heard footsteps on the stairs and sat up. He watched as she paused in his doorway. She didn't seem surprised that he was awake- she just walked over to the bed and sat down next to him. "I'm ready to talk." She whispered, a tear tracing its way down her cheek.

He didn't say anything in response, just backed up so he could lean against the headboard. He gestured for her to come join him, but she repositioned herself so she was sitting cross-legged in front of him.

"I was working late at the lab on the case. I don't know how they got past security, but all of a sudden they stormed into my office. I tried to fight them off, but there were too many and finally one of them knocked me out." She paused, taking a deep breath. "The next thing I knew, I woke up in a room, hands bound behind my back. My feet were also bound and I was lying on my side. It was like an interrogation room, with one of those mirrors that let them see you without you seeing them. A few minutes after I woke up, they came in and demanded that I tell them everything-what I knew, how the police were going about the investigation, who the main suspect was. I refused to say anything, just stared back at them in defiance." She paused again, another tear rolling down her cheek.

"They became extremely agitated. I don't know who hit me first, but after that…they beat me and I don't even know for how long it was. Then, they pumped full of drugs so I wouldn't feel anything and made sure I didn't bleed to death from their injuries. They didn't want to kill me-at least not until they were found out. They wanted to get as much information out of me as they could." Tears were beginning to run down her cheeks as she spoke.

"The drugs made me sleep and when I woke up again, they came back. When I once again refused to say anything, they beat me again. One even suggested raping me, but another said that it would only make me more defiant and that even someone as despicable as me didn't deserve that. They then proceeded to tell me that if they got any wind of the police coming to rescue me, they would shoot me. After that, someone was always in the room with me, gun in hand. I soon lost track of how much time had passed, as the pattern of drugs and beatings wore on. I don't even know how I survived."

"I was beginning to lose hope near the end. They constantly bragged to me when I was awake that no one would ever find me or my remains, if the drugs and beatings ended up killing me by accident, as they had covered their tracks extremely well. I knew that the team is the best and you're the best, but I couldn't see a way that you'd be able to find me without tipping them off…or find me at all."

"Then, all of a sudden, you burst into the room, gun out. I was so drugged up, I figured you were a hallucination sent to keep me company before I died. I was so drugged up that I actually thought that was what was happening. I don't remember anything after that, so I must have passed out again. The next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital three days later." She finished, her story finally told.

"Bones…I'm so sorry." He murmured, holding her gaze.

"It's not your fault, Booth. You did everything in your power to find me as soon as you could. Then, you bring me up here so that I can get over what happened. Thank you." She whispered.

"Bones, come here." He gestured for her to come sit next to him again. This time she did, curling up next to him. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him than she already was. She returned his embrace, resting her head on his chest.

"I finally feel safe." She murmured as she drifted off to sleep, her words ringing in his ears as he too, fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I am so sorry for taking so long to update! I won't be taking on another multi-chap fic for a while. Also, this is more fluff than I usually find myself writing, so I'm sorry if it's a little OOC or cheesy. Constructive criticism and reviews are welcome!**

**Disclaimer: See first chapter.**

He opened his eyes to find her gone, the sheets still in a heap on the floor. He rolled out of bed and stood. Hearing sounds coming from the kitchen, he headed in that direction.

She was standing at the sink, a mug of coffee in her right hand. He watched as she absently took a sip, her eyes focused on something outside.

"Bones?" He said and she turned towards him, one finger held against her lips in the indication that he should be quiet. She waved him over to her and pointed out the small window above the sink.

"They've been out there all morning." She whispered. He followed her gaze to find three female deer standing on the grass front of the cabin. As they watched, two of them bent their heads to continue eating while the other still stood. He looked back at her to find a small smile on her face, her eyes happier than he had seen them all weekend.

Only when she turned to him and asked "What?" did he realize that he had been staring.

"Nothing." He replied automatically, looking away.

"Booth…" She sighed, setting the coffee mug on the counter and crossing her arms over her chest. "Why were you staring at me?"

He paused for a moment before answering and meeting her gaze again. "I just haven't seen you this happy in a long time." He replied.

She picked up her coffee and turned away from him, pouring the rest of it in the sink. She grabbed the rag that was next to the faucet and began to wash the mug. "Well, then maybe you should have taken a picture." She said, turning toward him as she set the mug in the drying rack. "It would last longer."

"Bones…" He laughed softly and she smiled again.

"What, are you surprised that I actually know that one?" She teased, her eyes dancing.

"Actually, I am." He replied, taking a step closer to her. Her smile began to fade as he looked at her intensely. He took another step and when she didn't back away, pulled her to him. She stiffened in surprise, but returned his embrace a second later. He hugged her tightly to him, thanking God that he had gotten to her in time. He didn't know what he would do without her.

She pulled away, but kept her arms around his waist. For a long moment, her eyes searched his. Then, as if she had found the answer she had been looking for, she leaned into him and pressed her lips to his.

She was actually kissing him. Kissing _him_. After his momentary shock, he returned her kiss.

As the need for oxygen began to become more and more apparent, he reluctantly pulled away. At first, she stared up at him in shock, but a smile soon found its way onto her face. He grinned back down at her, breathing heavily.

"I think I'm ready to go home now." She said, stepping out of their embrace. "It's been fun, but I want to go home." She gave him a small smile and he had the urge to kiss her again.

"All right, Bones. Then let's go home."

Two hours later, everything was packed up and in his SUV. He locked the door behind him and turned to find her standing on the end of the dock, arms crossed over his chest as she stared out at the water. He made his way over to her and she looked over at him, uncrossing her arms.

"I really appreciate everything you did, Booth. You know, bringing me up here and everything. It was really good to get away from DC."

"No problem, Bones." He said, slipping his hand into hers. "But how about we leave now? I, for one, am looking forward to going home."

She laughed. "Although I am not looking forward to how Angela is going to react when she finds out what happened."

"Maybe we just shouldn't tell her. At least not right away?" She rolled her eyes. "What?"

"The moment I step into the lab tomorrow, she's going to demand to know every single thing that happened. Keeping something like this from her would not be a good idea. She'd kill me when she finally found out." This time he was the one to laugh.

"That's Angela." He said. "Race you to the car!" He yelled, dropping her hand and running away from her.

"Booth! That's not fair!" She caught up to him at the SUV. "It was only like a hundred yards away and you got a head start."

"Well, that was the only way I was going to win." She stared at him as he opened the driver's side door. "C'mon, Bones, just get in the car."

She rolled her eyes again, but complied. She barely had the chance to sit down before he kissed her. Pulling away, he looked at her with a big smile on his face. "Sorry."

"It's all right, Booth. I wasn't going to hold it against you." He laughed and slid the key into the ignition, starting the car. "Want to come over for dinner later? I'm making mac-n-cheese."

"I'll be there. Six sound good?" He put the car into reverse and backed out of the driveway.

"Six sounds great." He reached out and intertwined his fingers with hers. She smiled at him before turning to look out the window.

He looked down briefly at their intertwined hands before turning his attention back to the road. Yes, this weekend away had been a success.


End file.
